Carla's Daughter
by Jess Lenehan'xo
Summary: This is about Carla's 16 year old daughter Courtney 'story is on wattpad' I'm rating it T just to be safe.
1. What? Pregnant!

A/N

• to start with I would like to say sorry for any spelling, grammar and any mistakes in general, I have dyslexia and I sometimes don't know where I've gone wrong, this is my first corenation street story so sorry if it's not good.

• Please leave your opinions on what you think, what you want to read in it and anything else you want to comment about it. Also please vote and possibly share

• also sorry if I've named places wrongly. I'm not good at remembering the names of places or people so yeah

Jess Lenehan'xo

Courtney was sat in her bedroom working on her homework, but she couldn't focus, she knew their was something that she needed to do but she didn't want to. She was actually really scared. She decided to text Lucasz to call her when he got the message...

Courtney's PoV

I was sat in my room getting stressed out because I couldn't focus on my homework. I had to talk to Lucasz about thinking I'm pregnant, But should really tell my mum I was scared, what if she hates me after I tell her. I sat in my room waiting for Lucasz to answer me. I didn't know what to say to him when he rings. But I didn't have anytime to think about it because he soon rang me "hey princess what's wrong" Lucasz asks me when I answer the phone "babe, you know when we slept together a month ago?" I ask him nurvesly "yeah courts" he asks me and I take a deep breath "I think I might be pregnant" I tell him and the line went quite "Lucasz, please answer me" I say my voice all shakey "that's great baby girl, have you done a test yet" he asks me "no, I need to tell mum first or even tell Michelle" I tell him and then him and then hang up I didn't know what else to say so I just hung up. I packed my homework away and then leave my bag in my room on my bed and leave my room. Mum would be at the factory. I didn't know if I should go their but I wasn't sure. I came out my room and dashed to the bathroom I felt sick, the worry, and the Fear. It both hurt me so much. The fear of being pregnant and the worry of telling mum. I threw up in the bathroom before freshening myself up and then I decided I should go and talk to mum. I'm going to tell her about what I think. I got my shoes on and walked out the flat. I headed to the factory. I walked straight in and to mums office but she was in a meeting I sighed as I felt sick again "Courtney are you okay?" Maddie asks me as I sit outside the office waiting for mums meeting to finish "I'm fine, I just need to talk to mum" I say feeling sick but I didn't tell Maddie that. I sat for another half an hour and then three meeting ended and mum came out seeing me sitting their "Courts, what's wrong" mum asks me "can I talk to you mum, alone" I ask and she nods taking me into then office she sits at her desk and I sit opposite her "what up sweets" mum asks me, "I think I'm pregnant, i think I'm pregnant with lucasz's baby" I say my hands shaking and so was my voice. Mum takes my hands in hers "courts, have you taken a test?" Mum asks me and I shake my head "no, I wanted to talk to you or aunt chelle first" I tell mum and she nods "I was scared to tell you, in case you would have kicked me out" I say looking down "babe, I would never kick you out, your my little girl and nothing will change that" mum says and a small smile forms on my lips I had nothing to be scared about I knew that I was just worried. "I love you mum" I say getting up from my chair and hugging mum "I love you too courts" mum says hugging me too. "Now shall we go and buy you a pregnancy test for you to take" mum asks me and I nod. "and what ever happens I'm here for you" mum says kissing my forehead. We walk out of the office and mum leaves Sally in charge and we leave the factory, we walk to Devs and we go in. Mum goes and buys a pregnancy test and we go home.

Mum tells me how to take the test and I do it waiting for it to show if I am or I am not pregnant. The test finally comes back saying that I am pregnant. I walk out of the bathroom tears threatening to spill from my eyes "I'm pregnant 3 weeks" I say showing her the test she pulls me into a hug "do you want to tell chelle or. Lucasz first" mum asks me and I think for a moment "I think I should tell Lucasz first, as he would be the father" I answer say unsure if Lucasz would be just as supportive. I sit on the sofa next to mum and she nods to reassure me. I dial Lucasz's number and wait for him to answer "court, is everything okay" he asks me "everything's fine, just have something to tell you" I say to him "what do you need to tell me princess" he asks me "well I'm pregnant, 3 weeks" I say shakily "that's great news princess, I love you and I love our little bean" he says which makes me laugh "I love you to" I say to him and he hangs up. "He's supportive, he says he loves me and our little bean" I say with a little laugh "I'm going to be a mum" I then say, it's all coming to reality so soon. "And your going to be the best mum ever" mum says to me and I smile "let's go and tell aunt chelle the good news" I say with a huge smile "okay courts, get your shoes on and then we'll go" mum says and I get up of the sofa and slip my shoes on and we leave the flat and walk across the street to the rovers "hi Liz, is chelle in" mum asks as we walk over to the bar "no sorry Carla, but she should be back soon, can I get you something while you wait mum looks to me and it's the look she always gives me when she wants to ask what I want to drink "orange juice please Liz" I say "and a glass of white wine please" mum says "do you want a pack of nuts or anything Courtney" mum asks "could I have a packet of ready salted crisps please" I ask mum and she nods so Liz gets a packet and does the drinks "that'll be £4.50 please" Liz says and mum hands over a five pound note and gets fifty pence back. We go and sit down in one of the booths

Me and mum sat talking for an hour before Michelle came back she went over to the bar and Liz sent her over to us "Liz said you wanted to see me" she asks us "yeah, courts has something she'd like to tell you" mum said looking at me with my big smile "and what would she like to tell me" chelle says joking "I'm three weeks pregnant" I tell her with my smile still planted on my face "congratulations Courtney" chelle says and i can't help but grin "thanks aunt chelle" I say hugging her. It was getting late so I tell mum that I, going home and I get changed into my pyjamas and go to bed.

Today had been eventful but I still fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	2. Town

Courtney's POV

Last night I hardly spelt I kept tossing and turning and just couldn't sleep on general. And just as I do doze off I have to go to the toilet which was like every half an hour. I was like seriously, I gave up at 3:10 and decided to go and sit on the sofa. I put my dressing gown on and pick my phone up off charge and go and sit down. I put my headphones in and then then I have to rush to the toilet once again, I then go back to sit down and I cuddle down onto the sofa. With my headphones in I soon fall asleep but it wasn't for long as I was soon awoken by the urge to go to the toilet once again. It was now 7 so I had slept longer than I thought I had. I was sat awake when mum walked out of her room "courts, have you been up all night" mum asks me "yeah, couldn't sleep, I had to kept rushing to the toilet" I say to mum and she laughs at me "yeah, I had that with you" mum says to me and I laugh too. Mum makes us both a drink, herself a coffee and me a tea. And brings them to the sofa and we watch TV "how about we go into town today" mum Asks me and I nod "can we see if Bethany can come" I ask mum "corse if you want" mum says even though she doesn't really like Sarah, Bethany's mum. "Thank you mummy" I say as I get my phone out my pocket and texts Bethany "hey Beth, are you aloud to come into town today, mums taking me so I asked if you could come" I text her and she replyd "I'll have to ask mum, she's still asleep" she says back and I sit on he sofa cuddled into mum. "When we're in town I need it get a new school bag, mine broke yesterday when I got my homework out" I explain to mum and she nods "I'm going to get dressed" I say to mum and get up of the sofa and head to my room and over to my wardrobe and pick out my black skinny jeans, my white crop top and my black converses and then I brushed my hair and put on a black bandana and then walk out to the living room/kitchen to smell eggs. It makes me gag. I used to love eggs but it's the pregnancy. Suddenly it over came me and I dashed to the bathroom and throw upon crouched over the toilet and throw up mum came in after me and held my hair up so it didn't fall into my face as I vomit. We stayed their for 5 more minutes just in case I throw up any more. Mum made sure that the smell off egg and I left the bath room.

We decided to go to Roy's for breakfast. I sit by the window and wait for mum to come back with the brakefast. I have a bacon sandwich. Roy says he will bring it over when it's made. Mum brought our drinks over. I had a tea and mum had her usual coffee. "Here you go" Roy says bringing my bacon sandwich over "thank you Roy" I say to him as he put the plate down I front of me and he walked off and I started eating "now I think before we go into town we should book you an appointment for your first scan, which will be in 3 weeks so when your 6 weeks pregnant" mum tells me and I nod "I'll have to tell Lucasz" I say and mum nods. I finish eating my bacon sandwich, I feel hungry still but I wait. I get a text from Bethany "mum said I can come into town, I'll be ready whenever your ready" the text read "Bethany said she's aloud to come to town" I tell mum "okay, shall we go to the doctors now and then you can text Bethany to tell her your ready" mum asks and I nod "okay" I say standing up and desperately needing the toilet "I'll be back" I say fast and then dash to the toilets. I finished I washed my hands and then went to mum and we walked to the doctors and to the front desk. "Hi can I book an appointment with a midwife for 3 weeks times" I ask the receptionist "okay is the 27th April okay" she me and I look up to mum who nods "yes that's okay" I say and she writes it down "you'll have to go to the hospital and be their for 10:30" she said and I nodded "thank you" I said and me and mum walk out "I'm ready, meet me at the bus stop" I text Bethany and she replyd with an okay and a smiley face. Me and mum see Anna and Faye as we go to the bus stop and Faye has baby Miley in the pushchair. Thinking that in 8 months and 1 week that would be me. "Hey Faye, Anna" I say smileing softly "hey Courtney" Faye says "how's little Miley here" I ask walking over to next Faye "she's good, she's teething so she crys a lot" Faye says Anna looks at Faye and me. Even though Faye is 3 years younger than me ever since I arrived here we have been close. Miley giggles and me and Faye look at her I smile "can I hold her" i ask Faye "yeah" Faye says picking Miley up and passing her to me. "Hello Miley" I coo and she giggles. Mum looks at me and so does Anna and Faye. Miley giggles again as I rock her "your such a cute little girl, your mummy is so lucky to have you" I say rocking her more. I pass Miley back to Faye and she puts her back in the pushchair.

Bethany arrived just as the bus got her and mum payed for us and we got on followed by Faye and Anna me Faye and Bethany sat with baby Miley while mum and Anna sat behind us and they talk "mum, Anna, can me, Faye and Beth go round town together, and you two can go to a cafe together, we'll take Miley with us" I ask mum and Anna. Anna looks unsure, "come on Anna, it will give Faye some responsibility and with Courtney their then if she has trouble in pretty sure courts will help her" mum says to Anna "fine but you have to make sure Miley is taken care of correctly" Anna agrees and Faye smiles "thank you mum" she says and the three of us talk for the rest of the bus ride. When we get to town I push Miley off the bus for Faye "thank you Courtney" she says and we wait for mum and Anna to get off the bus "so you girls meet back at the costs down the road at 12:30 and we will all go to lunch" mum says looking at me, Bethany and Faye and then mum hands me some money and she also gives Bethany some and Faye "treat yourself and Faye treat Miley" mum says and we smile "thank you mummy" I say and me, Faye and Bethany walk off. First we go to to mother care to get something for Miley. I go to look at the girl clothes (baby obviously) I pick out a cute baby grow with a little bear on the front, a purple dress with tights and also a cute pair of uggs and I also go to where the teddies were so I could buy my child a teddy and then I go to pay before heading back to where Bethany and Faye were. I put the teddy in my bag pack and hand the bag to Faye "I brought this for Miley" I say "thank you Courtney" she says and picks out a few outfits for Miley and a few teddies and toys and she went to pay. We then went to Hmv and I brought a 5SOS cd Along with some DVDs for me and mum to watch. After that we went into primark and we brought things and then we went to costas to meet my mum and Anna. After we met mum and Anna I remembered I hadn't got a new school bag "can we quickly go to a bag shop or somewhere what sells bags I could use for school" I ask mum and Anna and they both say okay so we go to Claire's where I got my old bag and I brought one like it for my pe kit and Then we went to another shop and I brought my new school bag

A/N

I hope you enjoyed it. And I know Carla isn't like I'm writing her but this is how I want to write it. So anyway. Comment and please and any ideas are welcome

\- jess Lenehan'xo


	3. School part 1

A/N

So this chapter is going to be set 2/ 3 days later

\- Jess Lenehan'xo

Courtney's PoV

I've been off school for three days this week but I'm going back today. It's Thursday and I'm almost 1 who,e month pregnant. Saturday will be my 4 weeks and Monday will be 2 weeks until my 6 week scan. I've been feeling really tired when I've been doing my homework but mum Said its usual for this to happen. I'm finally going back to school today. Lucasz has been round with homework as class work so I don't fall behind and he's been keeping me company. Mum was taking me into school today so she can talk to my tutor about my situation. I have a meeting with mum and my tutor first lesson so I miss Spanish. I've always hated it. But beciase I'm in the highest group for almost everything I have to take a language for my GCSEs. It was between German, French or Spanish. But I don't like any of them. In the end I just choose Spanish. I really wanted to learn Italian. I got dressed into my school uniform which contains a white blouse, a gray cardigan, blue blazer. A darkish gray skirt with black tights. I usually wear knee high socks but I don't feel comfortable not wearing tights while I'm pregnant. I don't know why. I went into the factory yesterday with mum and felt really uncomfortable. Izzy noticed and so did Maddie and they asked me why but I just gave them attitude. I know I shouldn't but it's kinda a habit i have when I'm stressed of uncomfortable I just have attitude. I slip on my black flats and then pick up my school bag and head to the kitchen. Today I was going to make it to school and I was going to hand my homework in. That was my plan. "Ready mum" I say to her at half 8, Steve said he would drive us so we didn't have to leave so early. Lucasz told me that Millie and Anastasia had asked where I Was and he didn't know wether he should tell them or not. Bearing in mind they are my best friends and we have been since I first started school here. I toke my blazer off and put on my hoddie and then put my blazer back on over the top. I grabbed 2 apples before we left. Put one in my bag and started to eat one. I have been having a thing for Apple the past 3 days. me and mum walked over to the rovers and met Steve. We went in because the doors were unlocked "morning Michelle" mum says walking in and seeing chelle. "Morning Carla" chelle says and I walk in behind mum "morning aunt chelle" I say walking up to the bar and sitting on the stool "morning courts, Steve will be down in a few minutes, I didn't mind, be us we didn't have to me in school to see my tutor until 9:15 and it only take 10 minutes to get to the school in the car so we would be their in plenty of time.

Soon Steve came down and I had finished my apple and felt like I wanted another one, but I wanted to leave that one for school "aunt chelle, do you have any apples" I ask with a smile "apples?" She asks "I'm guessing it's one of your cravings" chelle asks me and I nod "how many do you want" she asks me as she goes to head out back. "Three please" I say with a sweet smile "okay" chelle says before handing me and apple and putting the other two in my bag for me. And then we left. Steve drove us to the school and said bye to us and we said bye to him "let's go" mum says and we walk into the gates and to the main reception "we have a meeting with Mrs Joan's" mum says to miss Johnson the receptionist "okay take a seat, Mrs Joan's will be here soon" she tells us and I go and sit with mum, I was scared, just incase everyone found out and they start turning on me and bullying me. But I'm probably just over thinking it like I always do. "It's going to be alright" mum says to me and I smile up at her. My phone viebrates in my pocket so I take it out and check it "hey court, where are you. Spanish is boreing without my best friend" the text read and it was from Anastasia "sorry ana, I've got a meeting with Mrs Joan's, meet me outside the main reception after Spanish, if I'm running late I'll get Mrs Joan's to write is both a note, and then I'll explain" I text back and look up at the time, 5 more minutes until the meeting "okay, Millie and Lucasz will be in German right now, should I tell them" Anastasia texts asks "no we cans just meet them in maths when we get their" I reply as I sit with my phone in my hand "okay, do you want me to get you some Spanish work" Anastasia asks me just as Mrs Joan's comes "yes please ana, I got to go now, Mrs Joan's is here and I'm going into the meeting room" I text while walking into the room and then lock my phone and put it in my blazer pocket "so I understand that you were off school for three days and you wanted this meeting" Mrs Joan's asked me and mum "yes" I say nurvesly. "Courtney has recently found out that she is expecting" mum starts looking at my tutor "okay, so you will be having more time off school" my tutor asks and I nod "we understand that this is one of the important years in her school life as she has her mock GCSEs but if she continues getting Lucasz, Millie and Anastasia to get her work, then she will be able to keep up to date with all the work and she won't fall behind" mum says "okay, thank you for informing me on this, we will take these circumstances into account, I'll email your teachers and let them

Know on the situation" Mrs Joan's says at 10 the meeting finishes and we are aloud to go.

"Could I have a note for me and Anastasia, she waited for me because our maths class has moved and I don't know where too" I explain too our tutor "okay" she says and writing one note saying

Note

Dear who it may concern Courtney and Anastasia are both late because Courtney had a meeting with me and Anastasia was waiting for her to take her to lesson

Sencerly

I thanked her and me and mum walked out of the room and to the main reception. "Be good courts" mum says hugging me and I walk over to Anastasia "I will mum, bye" I say as I watch mum leave. "I'm

Betting you want to know about why I had to have a meeting with Mrs Joan's" I ask ana and she nods "well, I'm pregnant" I say simply "congratulations, is it lucasz's" she asks me and I roll my eyes "who else's would it be" I ask as we get to the class room and we both laugh as Anastasia says she doesn't know. "Miss Conner, Miss James, why are you both half an hour late" Mrs Hamilton says to us and we hand over the note "take your seat" she says taking the note and we go and sit down on our usual seats, mind next to Millie and Lucasz and Anastasia next to Millie and James(a random boy in the class). We sit talking and doing our work when I suddenly feel sick so I run out the class to be girl toilets and throw up. I'm probably going to get a detention for running out the class room and I throw up in the toilet. I stay in the toilet for 10 minutes before I go back to the class room and our teacher starts moaning at me because she was being in an mood because I ran out the class room.

A/N

Hi everyone,

Thank you for reading I would like to say thank you to _X_Sammii_X_ and hollielea who have been voting for the past chapters. Go and read their story's beciase their amazing.

Anyway please vote, comment and share. This chapter is going to be in 2 parts beciase it was getting long

\- Jess Lenehan'xo


	4. School part 2

Courtney's POV

After being sick I continued with lesson Lucasz kept asking if I was okay but to be honest I was feeling really queasy, after maths had finished and our. teacher came up to me and complained. She said that I'm not focused in the lesson and that it seems that I'm not interested in pass my GCSEs, she just moody because I had to run out to be sick which to me was pathetic but she will know soon because my tutor is going to be emailing all my teachers too tell them I'm pregnant. Great!. It was now break time and me, Millie, Anastasia and lucasz went to the field. I decided that I should tell Millie about me being pregnant as I already had told Anistasia on the way to maths, "mil" I say to Millie "yes courts" Millie answers "well I'm not sure how to say this but I'm expecting. I am pregnant and I am almost a month" I say and Millie squeals "oh my god Courtney that's really good news, congratulations, Lucasz if you don't treat Courtney and the little one right, you'll have me to deal with because you know that I'm like a sister to Courtney and I always be there for her, so watch your back" Millie says and I laugh. We sit on the field talking about random things really, we usually talk about lessons and how much we don't like how teacher but today was different, today we were talking about me and Lucasz and little bean. I eat an apple while we're sitting on the field "oh Lucasz, I forgot to tell you, Monday the 27nd we have to be at the hostpital at 10:30, I have my 6 week scan with a midwife" I say to my boyfriend while I remember "okay princess" he says and kisses me. Soon the bell rang and We had to go to lesson, we had PE and great forgot my PE kit, well it gives me a reason to not do it I guess, Plus me being pregnant give me another reason but because I'm not that far on, I will be expected to join in, because of Miss Marshall yep that's my PE teachers name and lets just tell you this she expects you to join in even if you've got a broken arm or a broken leg. She only let's you sit out if you have a hospital or doctors note, which unlucky for me I do not. "Hi mum, I've got PE now and forgot my PE kit could you phone the school and ask to talk to my PE And about it please" I reply. As we get to the changing rooms "of corse, how are you" mum asks me " thanks mum, and I've been sick but I'm feeling fine now" I reply as miss Marshall came into the changing room and stopped in front of me "Courtney Cassidy Conner where is your PE kit" miss Marshall Asked me "my mum said she was calling you to explain" I say going to sit down on the bench waiting to everyone to get changed. "Have you got a hospital or docters note" she asked with her hand on her hip and I shake my head "no because my hostpital appointment is on the 27th of April" I say with a smirk "you sill should have brought you PE kit. That's a lunchtime detention today and if you forget it again or you just don't bring it, then you'll have a after school detention and an lunch time detention" miss Marshall says.

While everyone is doing PE I sit on the filed watching and texting my mum "hey mum, miss Marshall has given me a lunch time detention beciase I don't have a hospital note" I send with a sigh. If you ask me this school is pathetic. I decided to text Bethany, she always texts me when she's in lesson so I thought I might see if she wants to chat "heyyy, how's lesson" I text her "it's great, note the sarcasm, how's your lesson" she texts back as well as mum texting me "oh mines great, getting a lunchtime detention from miss Marshall and feeling rubbish how much better can it get" I reply to Bethany, and then read mums text "that pathetic,don't show up if you don't want to, I'll back you up" mum says so I reply with an okay and a smiley face "come meet me I'm in language nere the toilets right now and don't fancy going back to class, and by the sound of your lesson it's boreing so it will give you something to do" Bethany send to me so I stand up pick my bag up and I head to languages "which toilets are you nere, the ones nere the office or the once nere the field" I send before I have to dash inside to throw up once again "I'm nere the office but if it's quicker i meet you nere the field side" Bethany says to me as I throw up "okay I'm in the toilets nere the field. Meet you their in a few" I send to Bethany I put my phone in my pocket as I throw up. After a few minutes I walk out and wash my hands and wipe my face and see Bethany. Bethany asked if I was okay I nodded soon was tutor time and it was boreing as usual. Me, lucasz, Millie, Anastasia and Bethany (who's in our tutor class) we sat together like we always to and chatted and we were bored. Soon it was lunch as it was basically the same as brake but more boreing.

Finally it was home time. I met Bethany and lucasz and we went to catch the bus. Lucasz was comeing round mine until later and he was going r help me with some maths work I missed on the way home I sat eating my last 2 apples Which was really enjoyable which bust sound strange but in not normal and I'm not afraid to admit it "I'm guessing apples are one of your cravings" Bethany asks me and I laugh "yeah, it's like the only thing I can eat right now" I say as the bus stops at our bus stop "see you laters" Bethany says to me giving me a hug and me and lucasz walk back to mine, we go it not the flat at into he kitchen to make drinks. We drank our drinks and then sat on the sofa and an hour later I fell asleep on lucasz

Carla's POV

I went home at 6:00 and saw Courtney asleep on lucasz sitting on the sofa "how long she been asleep" I ask him "2 hours" he says and I nod "she's not been sleeping lately" I say to lucasz "well I better get going mum will be wondering where I am" lucasz says and I lift Courtney so he can get out and then I cover her up so she doesn't get cold.

A/N

I hope you enjoyed this.

Thank you for reading

Please vote, share and comment what you think and comment ideas you would like to see in it

\- Jess Lenehan'xo


	5. Baby Scan

A/N

• I've decided to skip Courtney's 4th and 5th week of her pregnancy, all that happens is, she's not been to school, she's been doing her work at home, she's had really bad morning sickness and can only keep apples down. She's hardly seen lucasz. But they talk once every now and then but it's like they have been drifting apart. Millie has been round a lot and been keeping her up to date with her homework.

• so this week is going to be her 6th week and it's the day of her 1st scan.

\- Jess Lenehan'xo

Courtney's PoV

Today is my six week scan and I'm so excited but also so scared. I don't have a clue what to expect, mum said it's nothing to worry about but she knows that I worry about the slightest things. I set my bed my laptop on my lap of course and I had YouTube Open and I picked my phone up of charge I decided to text Lucas to see if you're still coming today. I was wondering if he was actually coming because I haven't seen him for a while so how would I know if he is coming. "Hi babe are you still coming to the scan today if you do meet me at the hospital at 10 otherwise I'm going to be at the mother and child unit and you have missed the scan and I'm sure you don't want this going to be missed because whatever it is it's going to your child, i'm pretty sure you don't wanna miss the scan of your first child if you don't want yo come, fine, I'll still have my mum their with me and maybe my aunt chelle anyway text me when you get this bye" I sent a text and then put my phone back on my bedside table and turned my laptop off. I put my laptop away and I get out of bed, just as I get a text back the text read "hello court, sorry I can't make it to The scan today, I'm really sorry but I can't miss any more school there already bothering mum about me missing all the time off. I'm really really sorry princess love you babe, i'll come round after school if you want" lucasz was acting strange. His mum had said he could come to the scan and she would call the school and even our tutor told him that it was okay. "Fine, see you later" I send with a sigh. I go to get dressed don't know what to wear. I finally choose my black leggings with my black crop sort of top which is Long at the back. I did my hair into high ponytail and added my favourite Redbow into the top just to make it look better. I then added some black socks on then my black converses and then is ready to go I went to the kitchen and got myself an apple offside and went to wait for mum in the living room I sat on the sofa and put the TV on I saw Jeremy Kyle was on. I smiled I love Jeremy Kyle it's funny how everyone always has problems well that's kind of the point of it is funny how they argue all the time but Jeremy make me laugh. After half an hour of sitting watching Jeremy Kyle man came out already as well I was ready and we both left the flat to go to my midwife appointment I still really nervous I pushed it back.

Me and mum walk to the bus stop and wait for the bus, waiting was boring but soon the bus was here and we got on the bus mum paid for us and then the we sat down and the bus drove off. "What is the ultrasound like" I ask mum as we sit on the bus, stopping evrey now and then "they put gel on your stomach and they put this roller ball on it which detected the baby and just telling you if the baby is healthy or not and how far along you are "but I should only be 6 weeks shouldn't I" I ask confused. And mum shrugs. The bus stops outside the hostpital and we get off and head to the maturity ward "I've got an appointment with a midwife for 10:30" I say to the receptionist and she signs me in "Matilda will be with you soon" she said telling me my midwifed name me and mum sit down and I take her hand and smile at her "I hope Little Bean is healthy" I say to mum and mum smiles "where's lucasz" she asks me "he's at school, apparently the school are just complaining that he's having time off to support me" I explain with a shrug. "Courtney Conner" a lady calls and I get up with mum and follow be lady "good morning Courtney, I am Matilda and I will be your midwife" Matilda says "no sit on this bed please and lift your top up she tells me and I do it "now I'm going to put this gel on your stomach, it may be cold at once" she says and I nod. "How many weeks do you think you are" Matilda asks me "six weeks, I toke a test 3 weeks ago and it said I was 3 weeks pregnant" I say confused "tests aren't always trustworthy, they don't give you a correct reading so you may be further along." Matilda explains "okay" I say and she puts the roller ball thing on the gel and rubbed it around I look to the monitor and see my little Bean. "Courtney did you know that your 12 weeks pregnant not 6 weeks" Matilda says. I look at the screen and see my baby. I think about Matilda and what she said, I thought It had been longer since me and Lucasz slept together "okay, is the little one healthy" I ask Matilda "as healthy as any baby can be" she said and I smile "should I still be getting really bad sickness" I ask Matilda "it should have gone down by now, but it's common to have really bad sickness," Matilda says an do nod "would you like print offs of the scan" Matilda asked me and I nod and she prints off 3 and hands then to me, I wipe off the gel and go and book my next appointment. My next one will be when I'm 20 weeks, so I'll have 8 weeks to go. We walk out of the hospital and head back to the street. "Can we go to the rovers" I ask mum. I want to give chelle one of my scan pictures "corse" mum says and we head into the rovers "aunt chelle" I say skipping over to the bar "here's little bean, 12 weeks already" I say smiling and handing her a picture of my little one.

A/n

Please comment share and vote

And ideas please it would be greatful and I'll mention you in the chapters

\- Jess Lenehan'xo


	6. Is he serious!

Courtney's POV

I decided to go into town to meet lucasz because I was bored of being in the house. I've already done all my homework and ive sent it to Mrs Jones and she said she would hand it to the teachers for me. I also got my mock exam timetable, So I can get revising. "Mum I'm going to meet lucasz, I'll be home later, I need to show him the ultrasound and tell him I'm 12 weeks not 6 weeks" i tell mum as she comes out of the kitchen "okay courts, just text me when your coming home and I'll let you know where I am, I'm not sure how long the meeting will be yet" mum tells me and I smile nodding as I pick up my bag and coat "bye mum" I say giving mum a hug and then leaving the flat. I walked to the bus stop and as soon as I got their the bus got their so I paid for my ticket and the bus drove away. I sat by the window and looked out of it as it drove, i could feel little Bean kicking but I couldn't help but smile. The bus neared town so I pressed the stop button and the bus soon roles into town and stops. Lucasz and I had agreed to meet at Starbucks so I walk around, before I go and meet him I go to m&s to get some more apples because we had started to run low at home. I brought two packs of apples and then went to pay, when I had paid I continued my journey yo Starbucks. Outside Starbucks I stopped dead in my tracks seeing Lucasz with another girl. How could he, when I'm pregnant with his child. I turn away as soon as I saw him kiss the girl, not just a peck it was a full on kiss. I run back to get away. I got far from Starbucks and I got to the bus stop soon. "On my way home" I send to mum as I get on the bus. It was busy so I had to stand, I stood by the door with one hand on my stomach and one holding on. I could feel my baby kicking, but now I don't know if I should keep this little one, I don't know if I should go through it all knowing that Lucasz was cheating on me. "That was quick court, is everything okay" mum texts me and I hold back tears "not really but I'll explain later, are you in the meeting yet or not?" I ask mum "Okay Hun, im about to go for the meeting, Ill text Michelle and see if you can stay their while I have the meeting" mum says to me and Reply with an ok. I sit on the bus waiting for mum to text back "Michelle said you can stay their while I have the meeting" mum sends "okay mum love you" I send and the bus comes to a top, I get off the bus. I couldn't hold the tears back any longer, I broke down I started walking to the rovers when I walked into someone. I look up and see Sophie "sorry Sophie, I wasn't watching where I was going" I say still with tears falling from my eyes. I couldn't control it. "Hey what happened" Sophie asks me, I'm guessing it was obvious something happened because I was crying and I hardly ever cry. "how dare he, how could he do it this too me" I cry "Courtney, what's happened" she asks again "lucasz, he cheating on me, how could he when I'm pregnant with his child" I sob and Sophie pulls me into a hug. "He's not worth your tears, boys are boys and theirs nothing they can stop them from being like this" Sophie explains and I just cry "let's get you home" Sophie says "I have to go to meet aunt chelle at the rovers" I say quietly and Sophie nodded, she supported me until we got to the rovers. We went in and I was still crying.

When we entered the rovers Liz and Steve both saw me crying, Steve came over to me and comforted me but it didn't work. "What happened" Liz asked "lucasz, cheated on me" I say and I hear them sigh. Steve takes me out back where aunt chelle was "oh courtney, what's happened sweetheart" aunt chelle says as I continue sobbing "Lucasz has chested on her" I hear Steve says for me "I'm going to kill him" I say I was really angry. I heard a voice in the bar, it sounded like Lucasz "where is she, I need to ask her how the scan went" I hear him say, I wipe my face and storm out "how could you, how could you cheat on me with that bitch, and you want to know how the scan went, your pathetic Lucasz" I scream attacking him. I kick him, punch him, I couldn't contain my anger "chill out Courtney" Lucasz says to me and I launch at him I was shaking in anger I picked up what was the closest to me which was a wine bottle, a glass wine bottle and I hit him, I hit Lucasz over the head with the glass bottle and he fell to the floor. I was still shaking in anger and then the reality hit in. Sophie checked Lucasz pulse "his pulse is low" Sophie says and I freeze she called an ambulance but I was shaking in anger aunt chelle tock me back out back "I'm not keeping it now, I can't" I say to chelle "you can, you'll have all the support and the little one will have the best mum in the whole world who will love her and take care of her and be their for her" aunt chelle says hugging I hear sirens and then it all went quite and then their was a knock on the door to the back and aunt chelle went to answer it to reveal ...

A/N

Hope you enjoyed.

Please vote, comment and share

who do you think is at the door, and do you think Lucasz wi be okay

I would also like to says thank you _X_Sammii_X_ for voting for every chapter so far and commenting and also for the idea which came in this chapter. Go and check out her, hollyoaks and eastenders story's and while your their follow.

\- Jess Lenehan'xo


	7. The Questioning

Courtney's PoV

At the door it was the police they wanted to question me about Lucasz. what can I say, oh yes I did hit him but only because he cheated on me, if I said that, they would arrest me for sure "right Courtney in your own words we would like you to tell us what happened to your boyfriend Lucasz hill, we are aware he was hit over the head by a glass of wine bottle and I have been wicktnesses that it was you, if you do not cooperate with us we will have to put you in the custody of the law and arrest you" (yes I am aware they they don't say this but I don't care this is my story and I'll write it how I like. And yes I am aware that it made no sense) one of the police officers say "well he wanted to see me and ask how my Scan went, but I didn't wanna see him, you see a few hours earlier possibly, one hour earlier I went to meet him in town and I saw him, I saw him another girl They had their hands all over each so instead of meeting him I ran back to the bus I got on the bus and then came back here when I got off the bus i broke down crying. I just couldn't believe what he had done, I ran into Sophie and then she brought me in to here to see my aunt." I say shaking. My hormones are all over the place "I explain to aunt chelle what had happened and we were in here, then I heard Lucasz I heard him say he wanted to see me, he wanted to ask how my scan went, yes I understand he's curious because it is his baby. But he didn't have the right to come in here after he had had his hands all over another girl. it wasn't fair on me, he should've known that I was meeting him what he did know it was his idea and then it all comes crashing down what have I am happy with someone or happy with my life, it always comes crashing down around me" I say before being interrupted by one of the officers "stay on topic Miss Connor" the officer said "anyway, as angry when he came in here I got angry and started hitting him and then he said something and I just lunged at him and attacked him yes I admit and then all of a sudden I had hit him over the head mean to. my home are just all over the place" I say crying and holding aunt chelles hand when mum came in "what's happened" mum asks. Mums going to hate me now for sure, she's just going to kick me out, I just knew it she is going to be angry that I hit Lucasz, I will have anywhere to go. "Who are you" One of the police officers asked my mum and she looks at them as to say I'm her mum "i'm Courtney's mum if you must know" mum says which inside makes me smile "well Mrs Connor your daughter has admitted to hitting her boyfriend over the head with a glass bottle and he has been rushed to hospital in a critical condition we are going to let it slide for now but if Mr Hill passes away or his condition deteriorates then we have no other option than to arrest your daughter, until further notice you can not leave the country otherwise there will be serious consequences" one of the officers says "until then goodbye" the other one says before they both leave.

Mum didn't look too angry, she came and sat on one of the chairs opposite me "Courtney what happened today you all happy and then the next thing I knew was you having a boyfriend over head with the glass bottle, why" mum asks me calmly, I sigh, "he cheated on me mum, when I went to meet him ii saw him with his hands all over another girl, sorry, I just lost it one minute was fine the next minute he came bursting in here and I wanted to see me," I say not looking up, I stay looking down to the floor "go courts, princess, he's not worth your tears" mum say to me coming to sit because me and pulls me into a hug "I can't keep the baby now, not after what he's done" I start "if I do, he's having nothing to do with it" I say go mum. "Keep the baby, you'll have evreyines support" mum says and I smile with a small nod. "How are you stay here for the night" aunt chelle says to me. I nod slightly,before yawning. "okay I'll going get you some clothes and then I'll be back okay" mum says and aunt chelle sees mum off and goes to do some work on the bar. Well I'm alone I laid down on the sofa and then soon I'm asleep. I could feel little bean kicking but that didn't disturb my sleep, for the first time in ages I've been able to sleep. It felt like a sleeping forever I wasn't only sleep for like an hour and a half until I woke up and have to go toilet. I got to go to the toilet and I see mum and aunt chelle, they were talking but I couldn't hear what they're talking about soon Mum came to see me "Kevin has asked me to ask you if you can babysit Jack tomorrow" mum asks me "corse I will" I say smileing so mum gives my a hug "okay, I'll let him know and text you the time he would like you" mum tells me and I nod smileing "okay, you be good for chelle and Steve" mum says to me and I smile sweetly "I will mummy" I say sweetly and hug mum before she leaves

A/N

Well everyone hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's not that good but I hope you like

Please can you all

\- vote

\- comment ideas

\- comment opinions

And share :)

\- Jess Lenehan'xo


	8. Babysitting

Courtney's POV

Last night I slept on and off but I couldn't really sleep, I couldn't help but think what I've done. Plus the pain of Little bean kicking. I got out of the bed and then I go downstairs to the kitchen hoping aunt chelle was awake or someone, but none was up, I get a glass of water and go and sit on the sofa and put my headphones in. I had a text from an unknown number so I open it "I hope your happy, our son could die and it would all be your fault, he would have been better off without you!" it read. I rip my headphones out and threw it over the other side of the sofa. I curled up in a ball and I just start to cry. I heard someone come through the door and I look up slightly "court, what happened, how long have you been up" it was Liz "Lucasz parents text me, they said that he might die, and it's all my fault" I say wiping my eyes "hey don't say that, you got angry, it's understandable, just think of your little one, baby Conner" Liz says to me and I smile slightly "I'm just scared, what if he does or he deteriorates, the police said they will have to arrest me, what would happen to baby Conner then" I say sadly "then we all will fight for you to be back in no time, I'm pretty sure the whole street would miss your cheekiness and your sence if humor" Liz says witch makes me laugh. I look at the time and see that it's only 9:00 I had an hour and half until Kevin needed me, I'm always willing to help out, but since Jenny came on the street she's been taking over, and saying that I'm not capable of taking care of him. "I'm going to go and get changed" I tell Liz and leave the room to head up the stairs and into the room which me and Amy Barlow (Steves daughter) share, Amy stays once a week occasionally twice, and I stay every now and then. I get my outfit out of my bag and put it on. My bump was growing, it was starting to show I put on my white Tee with my black crop top over the top, and then put some leggings on and obviously slip on my black converses. I then brush my hair and put it up into a high ponytail I look in the mirror and check to make sure I look presentable and I smile at myself. When i was finished getting ready.

I sat on the sofa eating some wholemeal toast and an apple and then I was ready to babysit jack. I had soon finished and then went and freshened myself up before saying bye to everyone and heading to pick jack up. I was going to take him to the park and then going to take him to Roy's for lunch and then to the cinema, Kevin said he wants to see the shawn the sheep movie so I said I'll take him. I knocked on the door and was let in, "morning courts" Kevin says and I smile "Cookie" Jack says running up to me and I pick him up, smiling it always made me smile how he says my name, he just can't say my name properly but I don't care. "morning Kevin, and hello munchkin" I say to them both, Jack laughs and I smile. I hear foot steps on the landing and down the stairs come Jenny, "what is she doing here" Jenny asks with disgust in her voice "Courtney is taking care of Jack today" Kevin explained and Jenny glares at me "your trusting her looking after your son when just yesterday she was almost arrested for hitting her boyfriend over the head with a glass bottle" Jenny says making me sound like someone horrible "she can't be trusted, who knows she might hurt jack" Jenny says and I take a deep breath "yesterday was nothing, Lucasz know why I did it and I'm pretty sure you would do the complete same if you found out that your boyfriend was cheating on you when your 12 weeks pregnant with his child" I say calmly. "It's alright courts, you've never let me down before, and jack loves you" Kevin says and Jenny looks really unhappy about me being trusted. Kevin leaves and I get jacks shoes on and we go to the park "do you want to go on the swings" I asked jack and he nods. I run with him over to the swings and help him in. We play at the park for a good hour, it was 11:30 and jack was giggly "can I have an ice cream" jack asks in his cute voice "how about we go for lunch and then when we go to the cinema and you can have sweets and ice-cream and I'll buy you a present" I say to jack and he claps laughing. I knew what that meant. I picked him up and we went to Roy's "cheese sandwich" I ask jack and he nods "cheese sandwich, and a ham salad sandwich with no tomatoes please Roy" I ask "anything else" roy asks me. I ask jack what drink he wants.

Jack points to the apple and blackcurrent fruit shoot "and a hot chocolate with skimmed milk" I ask Roy and he nods. I pay. "I'll bring it over cor" Roy says and I smile. Jack gets us a chair and we sit down. "Do you know what film were going to watch" I ask jack and he shrugs "shawn the sheep" I say to him and his smile widens. We eat our food and drink our drinks when Sophie and maddie walks in "hi cory" they both say "hey" I say and jack smiles when he sees Sophie "hello jack, having a good day with court" Sophie asks him and he nods and I smile "your good with him" Sophie says to me "thanks soph" I say and check the time "right jack, ready for the film" I ask him and he nods. "See you later" I say to them both and help jack down from the chair and we go to catch the bus to town and then. We had to get another bus to go to the cinema. The film was awesome and I never thought I would like it but it was amazing. I tick jack home and it was time for bed. "Right jack bed time" I say to him helping him get into his pjs and then put him to bed and sit down on the sofa waiting for Kevin to come back, when he gets back he pays me, even though I keep telling him not to. I went home and then I got into my pjs and went to bed. Tomorrow I am going to go round to the hospital and apologies to Lucasz and his family, I felt guilty even though I didn't mean to hurt him. I lied down and cried myself to sleep.

A/N

Well this chapter was a bit difficult to write but I hope you enjoy it

Please vote, share and comment

\- Jess Lenehan'xo


	9. Hostpital

Courtney's POV

The next morning I didn't get up until 10 which was good for me. I got dressed into my black dress with the white bow and put on some natural tights and then put my black vans on and went to the kitchen to do some toast, I had to see if lucasz was okay. And then I'm going to come home and do some revision for my exams. My first exam is science physics and then I have maths non calculator and then science chemistry and then the maths calculator and then science biology. So they were all on next week so I decided to get on with the revision before I go. I read through my revision notes and then I decided to get going to the hospital. I didn't tell mum where I was going I just said I was going to school to get some science and maths revision so I had to take some work what I haven't done so it looks like I wasn't lieing and she told me to go to the rovers when I get back and Michelle will keep an eye on me. I wait for the bus and get on as soon as it gets here. I go and sit right at the back of the bus and look out the window. Baby Conner was kicking a lot today and it was irritating but it's worth it, when it's finally born, I'll be a mummy. I press the stop button and the bus stops outside the Hostpital. I go to the intensive care unit where lucasz is. I find him and his parents look like they are crying he's not moving. I read what it says on his door it read

'lucasz hill

16

29th April 1999

Hit over head by glass bottle, in a coma 2 days so far.

Conditions is deteriorating

Operation to give blood didn't work'

I let a tear slip and then put on a brave face. I knock on the door and go in "I'm not here for an argument, I just want you to know that I'm sorry and wanted to give you this" I hand over my untrascan picture "and why would we want this" they ask me looking confused "its lucasz's I'm 12 weeks, and I am truly sorry" I say staying brave "he would have been better never have meeting you" his mum Jain said and I sigh "just letting you know, your son was the best thing that ever happened to me until now, I loved him and thought he loved me, I was wrong I saw him cheating on me with some slag" I say before leaving the room not knowing that it would be the last time I would ever see lucasz alive, I didn't even know what to expect. I went to catch the bus back to the street and I got of the bus and headed to the rovers, my school bag on my shoulder and walk inside I sit at the booth here the door and Aunt Chelle comes over and sits by me. "What revision you doing" she asks me "science chemistry" I say as I open the revision booklet. I sigh, I've never understood chemistry it was my worst subject I preferred biology or physics they were easy. I get my headphones out my bag and put them in my ears and put on the music while I revise. I sit their reading the information and answering the question and within 2 hours I was done my, Chemistry revision for today. I put my chemistry work away and get out my maths work I have questions all on algebra, and shape and pie charts. I just don't understand them their difficult. I stop for a moment and sigh. Rest my head on the table and sigh again. Im never going to pass my exams now. The stress of the exams will effect the baby I'm sure of it. "Courtney, take a brake" Liz says to me seeing that I was stressing. "And do what, fail my exams" I say snapping but not meaning to "you won't fail, your one of the smartest kids I kmow" Liz said to me so I take a brake. "I'll keep that booth for you, go and get some snacks and apples" Liz said knowing I have a thing for apples right now. "You sure" I ask and she nods so I leave to get some snacks.

I go into Devs and get a pack of apples and the I get some crisps and sweets and other things but make sure I get healthy things too so my little Bean doesn't become ill and so it stays healthy. I pay and and then head home well back to the rovers. I went back to the booth and sat back down after giving Liz the change and saying thank you. I got an apple out of the bag and ate it while trying to memorise what to do if I got a question on algebra in my exam. I tried and tried to remember what my maths teacher had taught us but I just couldn't remember. I decided to give up for the day, I couldn't focus on the work and he stress surly wasn't doing the baby any good. I decided to do some drawing, I've always loved to draw and it always calms me down when I'm stressed or angry or what not. I check the time and school was over so I decided to text Millie "hey, how are you, how's school" I send to her and receive a text back "sorry Courtney, after what you've done to lucasz, I don't think we should be friends" it read. I couldn't believe what was happening "come round, come round and I'll explain what happened" I send to her hoping she said she would say she would "fine, me and ana will be round soon" Millie replays and i sigh. All because of the ass-hole ex-boyfriend I will lose my best friends. I bet they wouldn't believe me.

A/N

Hope you like

Please comment, share and get others to read

Comment opinions and ideas please

\- Jess Lenehan'xo


	10. The Explanation

Courtney's POV

I hadn't moved from the booth I was sitting in "now explain!" I hear Anastasia say as she comes into view with Millie "well after school on Monday me and lucasz were planning up and I was going to give him the ultra-sound from my 12 week scan" I say before being interrupted by Millie "your lieing, your only 6 weeks" she said and o sigh "I'm not, I'm 12 weeks" I say before getting ready to continue "anyway, I went to town to Starbucks to meet him and I saw him snogging another girl and he had his hands all over another girl, so I didn't meet him I turned away and ran to get the bus home, I was angry when he came to see me and my hormones were all over the place and I wanted him to feel the pain of being cheated on I didn't mean for him to be taken into intensive care unit" I explain and the girls shock their head "your lieing, lucasz would never cheat on you, he loved you, and you could have killed him" Millie shouted "mil, you have to believe me" I say carmly "Don't call me Mil, you've lost the right to call me that, you are not our friend anymore, delete our numbers and never contact us again" Millie shouts before her and Anastasia leave and I brake down. Someone comes and sits beside me and I try to ignore who ever it was "co, I heard what happend with your boyfriend, and just now they aren't friends if they don't believe you" the person says and I look up and see Sarah "thanks sarah, but I'm a murder, everyone will think it if he dies, social service will take my little one away and I'll be arrested" I say and Sarah pulls me into her side "what ever happens me and Bethany will be here" she says with a smile. "Bethany should be home soon, how about you go round and hang out with her" Sarah says to me and I shrug. I take my ultra-sound scan picture out of my bag and look at little Bean. "It would give me a chance to show her my little Bean" I say and smile "are you going to find out the sex, when you can I mean" Sarah asks me "nope, I really want to have it as a surprise" I say with one hand on my stomach and one holding my scan picture. "Go round, David should be their and Bethany should be home soon, if David isn't in then you can wait for Bethany" Sarah says and I nod "thank you Sarah" I say with a Small smile before packing now my things up "could you tell ain't Chelle or Liz where I am" I ask Sarah "corse I can" sarah says and I pick my bag up and sling it onto my shoulder and walk across the street and to the platt's household. I knock on the door and was greeted by David he smiled at me. Almost everyone liked me and my personality so he didn't mind me coming round "hey Courtney, if your here to see Bethany, she's not back from school yet" David explains "oh, okay, Sarah just said I could come round to see Beth" I explain to David just as lily started crying and Max was shouting for David "if you need help, I can help until Bethany gets back" I say to David "oh i couldn't asks you for that" David said not sure if he should let me or not "David I'm offering, you know me, I woldnt offer unless I want to" I say which makes David chuckle "okay, come in" he says "I'll sort lily out of you want" I say to David and he says okay so I go up the stairs to see what's wrong with baby Lily. "Hello Lily" I say to the crying baby. I soon knew without even guessing what needed to be done, she needed changing. I get her changing mat our after calling David to ask where it was, and finding it out.

I had soon changed Lily and she was now hungry so I picked her up and headed for the stairs. I walked down the stairs with Lily on my and walking through the kitchen I placed Lily in her high chair and got out her babyfood and sat down on the chair next to the chair and fed her. Just as Bethany walked in "coco" Bethany says running in and came and gave me a hug "still need to Breathe Beth" I say laughing "your mum said you wouldn't mind me coming to see you" I say to what and she smiles "corse I don't mind, your my best friend" Bethany says and David said he's going to take over with Lily so me and Bethany can talk I said okay, so me and Beth go to her room "how'd the scan go on Monday" she asks me and I smiled "well I found out I'm not 6 weeks I'm actually 12 weeks" I start off and then pull my scan out my pocket "this is little Bean" I say showing her the scan picture "wow" is all Bethany says and I laugh. We sit talking for a while before I check the time. Mum isn't expecting me home until 8pm so me and Bethany can continue talking "are you going to wait and find out the gender of the baby or are you going to wait to find out when you give birth" Bethany asked me "I'm going to wait until I give birth in 6 Months time, but I'm going to start choosing names for both genders I've already got 2 names for girls and 2 for boys" I say to Bethany "ohh do tell" Beth says which makes me laugh "well the girls names would be Camilla Chloe Conner or Charlotte Chelsea Conner" I say the girls names as Bethany says Awe "and the boys names would be Callum Conner or Charlie Conner" I say and take a deep breath and as I finisher saying the names "their amazing names coco" she says and we both smile."I better get going now" I say to Bethany and she goes to see me off. I head back through the steer and home. When I get home mums their and she tells me to go and get changed and we will watch brides made and order pizza or Chinese. We both decide on pizza and mum orders it while input the film in. 10 minutes after we put the film on the pizza arrives. Mum goes and collects the pizza and pays and comes back to the film. We watch and eat until I fall asleep on mums side. And stayed their all night or so I thought.

A/N

I hope you liked this chapter

I know I ask this a lot but please Vote, please comment your opinions and ideas on what could happen and please share.

All ideas will get a shoutout in the A/N of the chapter.

Please could I also have a shoutout. This story please

So I hope you all liked and enjoyed

\- Jess Lenehan'xo


	11. Who's my dad?

A/N

Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and just letting you know Courtney's dad is made up

Please vote, share and comment

Love you all

\- jess Lenehan'xo

Courtney's POV

I'm now 14 weeks pregnant.

It's been two weeks since I hit Lucasz over the head and he's still in a coma, the doctors won't let me see him because his parents have told them not to let me in, but I wasn't bothered any more, I had to focus on me and my baba. I had done my mock GCSEs and I'm quite confident that I've done my best. Lately I have been wanting to ask my mum a question, it's a serious questions but I was scared to ask her if. Just I case she got angry with me asking it. I've been wanting to know for quite a while now and today was the day I was going to ask mum. I checked the time and saw it was only 3:39 In the morning. I sigh, with the baby kicking it keeps me awake most of the night and it's really irritating but it'll be worth it when the baby's finally here. I soon fall asleep again with my music on quitely in the background. I wake up again at 8 and decided I'm not going to get any more sleep so I leave my room and got myself some toast and watch TV. I put one of the music channels on and sit watching it. Mum came in and sat beside me, "morning mum," I start smiling at mum "can I ask you something" I ask mum "corse you can courts" mum says and I take a nurves deep breath "who's my dad" I say with a shakily breath mum suddenly looked away and was diverting eye contact with me. It confused me "mum" I ask taking her hand in mine, "it's alright mum, I'm here" I say not letting her hand go.

Carla's POV

I knew this day would come at some point but I wasn't expecting it to be now, Courtney wanting to know who her dad was, I didn't know what to tell her. Her father was horrible and made me try and get rid of her when she was born, yeah I did put her in care but it was for her own good. I didn't want him to hurt her she was my babygirl and I would do anything for her "mum" Courtney asks me but whatever I do I'm not making eye contact and if I do I divert my eyes away "it's alright mum, I'm here" Courtney then says to me while taking my hand In hers "I can't tell you baby" I say to her "but mum, don't I deserve the righty to know who my own father is" Courtney asks me and I pull her close "courts, you have to trust me, your father dosent want you" I saying telling her the truth and she dosent seem to happy about it. "Please mum, I want to know my dad, I grew up for 13 year not knowing you and I'm 16 now, please just tell me who my dad is" Courtney begs me and I sigh "sorry Courtney but not now" I say to her and she lets go of my hand and goes to her room slamming her door. great!, I've upset my hormonal daughter. I pick up my phone and give Michelle a call "Carla what's up" Michelle says as she answers the phone "Courtney has asked me about her dad, I can't tell her about him" I explain to Chelle "oh carls, do you want me to come round to talk" Chelle asks me "sure" I say with a small smile.

I sat starring at the wall Untill their was a knock at the door. I thought it would be Michelle but it wasn't. It was the man I never want to see again. The man who shouldn't be here because it would hurt Courtney to know he's here. It was her father "what are you doing here" I say through gritted teeth "I'm here to see my daughter" he says trying to get past "she's not here" I lie hoping to fool him but he dosent look fooled "Let me see her" he says angry but I stick to my grounds. I wasn't letting him in. "You don't deserve to see her, you wanted her dead, you Tryed to kill me when I was pregnant with her, you hurt me 24/7 and you think I would let you walk back into my life and her life just like that, your wrong" I say trying to push him away. Michelle starts coming into view and she sees him "what is he doing here" Michelle asks knowing that he was Courtney's dad and that he was a nightmare and she knows everything that he did to me. "He was just leaving" I say glareing at him before he turns to leave "I'll be back" he said storming down the stairs "I don't know what to tell her, she wants to know who her dad is but I can't tell her it will brake her heart it she knew what he tried to do to me while I was pregnant with her" I say on the verge of tears but holding them back so I didn't let my guard down. "Hey, how about we tell her together, and explain to her how much he hurt you" Michelle says to me and I nod.

Courtney's POV

I had been in my room for a whole hour, it may have been longer I didn't know what to say to mum. "Courtney" I hear mum call so I walk out of my room to see mum and Michelle sitting on the sofa "court, I want to explain to you about your dad" mum says "come sit down" aunt Chelle says to me to sit In between her and mum so I do "what was he like mum" I ask unsure what else I should say. "Well courts, your dad. Your dad wasn't a nice man and if I'm honest with you he still isn't" mum starts and I look at her and give her an confused look "your dad tried to kill me when I was pregnant with you, he wanted me to get rid of you, not put you into care, but he wanted me to have an abortion but I couldn't. I should have been their to protect you. But I was t. Courtney, your dad is a horrible person and he wants to get to know you" mum says to me and I could tell it was hurting her telling me this, but I didn't know what to say back. "Mum, I'm sorry for asking about dad, cI can tell now how much it hurt you telling me, I'm truly sorry for asking" I say to mum hugging her. "It's okay court, you deserved to know the truth about your dad" mum says "but be careful, he came back today, before I showed up, he wants to see you and he will stop at nothing" aunt Chelle says and I sigh. "After what I heard I don't wAnt to know him now, he hurt mum and now he wants me, he wants to know me, well I don't want to know him" I say and hug mum


	12. The News

Courtney's PoV

Yesterday mum had told me about my dad and today I got a text from an unknown under. It started to worry me because I don't give my numbers out unless it's to someone I know. And how could this random person get my number I kept staring at the text what said "I know your mine babygirl, if you ever want to meet me just give me a call and we can meet up in town" I suddenly thought of who it could be. My dad. I didn't reply I just ignored it and got out a book. I've been meaning to finish reading it for awhile but I haven't got round to it, with the cheating ex, the baby scan, the mock exams and the revision how could I have time to read. But now I don't have school until September but I'll be to far along to go back to school so I'm going to be home schooled and only have to go in for my exams which was a benifit but also it was going to be hard because my little one would be here by then and I would have to spilt revision and baby up into equal times and then I would have to add to that my personal times for example social times but to be honest I will only split it between baby and revision. I got my book of the shelf and got back into bed. I put my lamp on and started to read, if your wondering what I'm reading, I'm reading I'm reading 'the night rainbow' by Clare King. It's a good book but I've only read the first chapter so I can't judge it all yet. As it became lighten I turned out my lamp and opened my curtains and got back into bed and continued reading. I had been up reading since 5am and it's now 8am so I had been reading for 3 hours and had almost finished the book. I only had to read 5 more pages and then I had finished. I continued reading u till I got to the end and then I smiled. I had finished a book and it was the first book I had finished in ages. Now I had to I had to choose what to read next and had a hard decision on what to choose. I was stuck between three books to read it was between

'If I told you I love you, I'd have to kill you' by ally Carter

'Jane Austin stole my boyfriend' by Cora Harrison

"In the heart of the sea' by Nathaniel Philbrick

In the end I chose to read in the heart of the sea. I picked the book up along with if I told you I loved you I'd have to kill you and sat on my bed with my shoulder bag, I put my second book in the bag and my my book mark in first choice and then headded to the bathroom. I jumped in the shower and washed my hair and everything else and then headded quickly to my room. I sat on my bed and opened my bed side table draw, in this draw j had a pair of leggings which had silver gem things going down the left leg and my black crop top which had silver gem things down be left too. And when I had dryed I got dressed into it and added my black dangle earrings my black Bandana which had gem things and added some make up with Red lipstick and then slipped on my red converses, I know unique right. All black apart from my lips and shoes. I look my self up and down in the mirror and for the first time in ages, I smiled at what I see. My bump had grown perfectly according to the docter I saw two days ago, I just had a check up to see how I was getting on and I was told the baby was growing perfectly and my bump should be goals to others who are pregnant. That made me laugh when I remember being told this.

By the time I was dressed it was 9:30 well I don't rush. I pick up my phone and take a picture of my bump from the side and I log into Facebook I attach the photo to a states and write

Courtney Conner'xo: bumps growing perfectly, can't wait until my little baby Is born. It will either be my little prince or my little princess but whatever it turns out to be ill love it unconditionally.

After I post the status it soon gets 5 likes one was Bethany, one was aunt Chelle, one was Faye, one was Simon and one was Millie. She is pathetic only a few weeks ago she told me to delete her and not to have contact with her and now she likes my things on Facebook. Is she for real. Before I log out I see two comments on my picture. The first comment said 'bump goals courts ❤️' and that was from Bethany, I smiled at that one until I saw the second one. The second One was from a Justin Rutterford which said 'Cute bump babygirl, love you" that creeped me out. I picked my bag up and rushed out my room to see a note on the table saying mum was at the factory. I rushed out the door and locked it and ran down the stairs and to the factory. All the way I could sense eyes on my but didn't know why. I rushed into the factory and to mums office but sigh when I see she's in a meeting. Someone comes to put their hand on my shoulder and I jump "Courtney, is something up, you seem distressed" maddie says as I turn to face her. I was out of breath from running and the baby "I need to talk to mum, as soon as possible" I say now shaking "what has happened courts" she asked "Justin Rutterford, I don't know who he is but he's commented on my picture, I posted a picture on Facebook of my bump and he said cute bump babygirl, love you" I say rushing "breath" maddie says to me as everyone comes back from their brake "your mum should be out in an hour, how about I get your mum to give you a call when the meetings finished" maddie asked me so I nod panicked still. I take deep breaths to calm myself and destress myself I go and sit outside the factory on the grass and read my book. An hour later mum phoned "courts is evreything ok, maddie said you were panicked" mum says "mum who's Justin Rutterford" I ask, the line went quite and out rushed mum. "Courtney, where did you hear the name" mum asks me and I look at her confused "he commented on my picture on Facebook he said cute bump babygirl, love you" I explain to mum and as take my hand "Courtney that's your dad, what ever you do, if he asks to meet up with you say no" mum said panicking so I agree "right princess, Shall we see if you can stay at aunt chelles for the rest of the day" mum asks me and I shrug "can I go round to see Faye and Miley" I ask mum and she nods "but text me when you get their." Mum says and I nod before wailing across the square to annas flat and rang to see if Faye was in "who is it" I hear Faye say through the telicom "it's Courtney and Bean" I say and she buzzes me up. I walk up the stairs and into the flat "hey courts your bumps coming along nicely" Faye says. We sit talking for a while until Miley starts crying and I get a phone call from mum. "Yeah mum" I ask. "The police are here, they have news about lucasz" mum says and I knew what she was going to say "he's died, they are hear to arrest you on the conditions of assault, manslaughter and murder" mum tells me and I brake down. My baby was going to grow up with no father and I'm getting arrested. I froze.

I told Faye i had to leave and I got my book out heading over to the factory. I was scared I entered and all eyes were on me the police came over to me "Courtney Conner, we are arresting you of the forms of Assault, manslaughter and murder. You may not say anything but Anything you do say will be taken to account which you later rely on in court" one of the officers aha while coming over to me and taking my book off me and handing it to my mum. Mum try's to get one last hug before I was exported to the police care and put in the back. I look out the window to see aunt Chelle running to mum. All of a sudden I started crying and that's all I remember before being carted off to the police station where I was put it a cell after being told to remove my earrings and shoes and anything which may be used to harm myself. I had to take my plastic belly bar out (you can get plastic ones for when your pregnant, one of my friends has one like it, I'll try and get a picture of the next chapter) if you ask me it's stupid having to remove a plastic belly bar but I had no choice. I was locked in the cell and it was only the start. If only lucasz told me he didn't want to be with me then maybe I wouldn't be in this situation now I sigh as I slide down wall with my hands on my stomach feeling my little one kicking. I let the tears role down my eyes all I wanted to do now was give up but they would be no good for anyone.

A/N

Well who would have expected it, lucasz dieing and Courtney being arrested?

What do you think will happen next, comment what you think will happen

Comment your opinion

Vote and share please

And possibly comment ideas on anything what can happen as I'm kinda running really low on ideas now

\- Jess Lenehan'xo


	13. Out on bail

Courtney's PoV

I've been in this cell for three days now and I've not been aloud to have visitors, I've been sat in the same spot since I arrived and today something felt different. My cell door opened and in came then police man who I named Bob. he told me to follow him so I did. Bob tock me to the main desk and I was handed my belongings back and I put my belly bar in, it was difficult because of the hole had closed slightly. "Right your being releassed on bail" the head person said "if you brake the terms of your bail you will be brought straight back, do you understand" I was asked and I nodded. The terms of my bail is Evreything I buy must be confirmed by mum

I must be with a family member at all times

I must not go into any pubs no matter what

I must not go near the hill family. Their were more terms but be main ones were simple. "You'll get a letter through in a few days confirming your court date." We were told. I nodded listening and mum said okay "and as you are pregnant, we will be sending a social worker round to talk to you about what will happen if your found guilty or not guilty" the policeman said looking at me and once again I only nod. Me and mum walked outside. "Sorry it to me so long courts" mum says to me and i give a small nod. Steve came and picked us up and drove back to the street "tell chell that Courtney's home if she wants to come round" mum tells Steve and he nods heading to the rovers. Mum opened the door to the flats and we walked up to ours. Then mum opened the door and I ran to my room, shut my door and climbed over the bed and sat on the other side with my back against my bed and facing away from the door. I couldn't believe I have now got a criminal record, well it won't be I till I've been found guilty i don't. "Courtney can I come in" I heard mum say knocking on the door but I don't answer I just stare at the wall I hear mum walk away from the door. I let a tear fall slowly

Carla's POV

Courtney has been home for 7 hours already and she's not eaten or even started talking to me. It really was worrieing Me. My little girl like this. Michelle was going to be here at 4 which was in half an hour. I would see if she could get courts to talk. Courtney has never been like this and it upset me to see her like this and for her to be upset. I always thought she would talk to me if she needs to but she doesn't. I guess she doesn't want to talk but whatever happens I want her to know that I'm here for her and I mean it. Their was a knock at the door and I went to answer it and their stood Michelle "hey carls, how's courts getting on" she asks me and I sign "she's not spoken to me and she hasn't eaten anything. I've even told her that it won't do the baby any good but she won't listen to me" I say letting tears fall with worrie about my daughter "do you want me to have a word with her" Michelle asks me and I nod "please chell" I say and she nods. Michelle goes to Courtney's room and goes in I see Courtney sitting in the same spot as she was in when I checked on her earlier. I watch from the doors. Michelle Sat on the floor next to Courtney I could hear her talking to courts but her not talking back "come on courts, you need to eat something,, if you don't the little one growing inside you might die" I hear Michelle say but Courtney just sits their looking at the wall. I was starting to worry about her. In the three years that I've known her she has never been like this. Not once. Michelle stands up and leaves Courtney's room. I Shut the door behind her "this isn't like her at all" Michelle says pulling me into a hug. "It's worrieing me chelle" I say chelle didn't say Anything she just hugged me. Michelle looked in deep thought. "What you thinking chell" I ask her "well a friend I knew years ago, I would guess that we were Courtney's age and well this friend was the same as how Courtney is now, minus the arrest. Well she was depressed" she explains to me. I thought, well it could be that but I don't know. All I could do was worry. It confused me why would Courtney be depressed.

Courtney's POV.

I heard mum and aunt Chelle talking. Aunt chelle was saying she thinks I might be depressed but that's a no. I'm not depressed, am I. I didn't know what to do anymore. I felt dead inside apart from the living human being inside of me: I kept staring straight ahead at the wall. Little Bean kicking and I didn't know what to do anymore, mum brought some food into my room and put it on my bed but once again I left it. I didn't turn away I didn't even pick the food up I just left it. It was getting dark but I didn't move. I just stayed sat and all of a sudden I broke down. I couldn't cope any more I just wanted to give up. It hurt me to know that my baby might be put into care when it's born. It hurt to know they I might get a criminal records if I'm found guilty. I was screaming inside but I didn't want to admit that I might be depressed.

A/N

Well first picture is the belly bar I was talking about

Secondly this is going to be set in 2014 so Courtney is due in the end of 2014 and at the start of 2015 is Courtney's 17th birthday

And finally I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am sorry it's short but it will get better

Please vote

Share

Comment ideas and opinions

Hugs and kisses

\- Jess Lenehan'xo


End file.
